Losing a Bet, and Winning Love
by ChristianWyatt666
Summary: After the shocking results of the Bray Wyatt vs Chris Jericho match at Battleground, Boze gets pushed into asking his crush, Sue, on a date. Will everything work out in the end for Boze and Sue? (Boze X Sue), with hints of (Gajeel X Levy). There might be hints of other couples in the story, such as (Gray X Juvia) and (Natsu X Lucy).
1. Chapter 1

Losing a Bet and Winning Love

Boze was in a secluded corner of the newly reformed Phantom Lord guild, watching the latest WWE PPV, WWE Battleground, on the PPV channel. Gajeel (who was visiting his old guild) decided to walk over and see the match. "Is that Chris Jericho?" Gajeel asked with a sudden interest as the Element 3 (Totomaru, Sol, and Aria) decided to see what was going on. "Yeah, he's fighting the leader of the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt," Boze explained.

"Betcha that Jericho is going to win," Gajeel just seemed to randomly blurted out. "I agree," Totomaru said agreeing with what Gajeel was predicting. "Bray's already lost to Cena on more than one occasion on PPV. If Cena can do it, so can Jericho," Totomaru stated matter of factly. "No way man. Jericho never wins at PPVs when he comes back," Boze argued. "It's so sad," Aria started to cry," But Jericho is losing his touch." Sol just left after he got bored with what they were talking about.

Sue was sitting at the bar drinking when Sol approached her. "Hello, Sue," Sol said while he literally slithered into a chair across from Sue. "Eh, just bored," Sue admitted as she continued to drink. "What are they doing?" Sue asked while pointing at Boze, Gajeel, and the other to wizards in the Element 3. "They're betting on some stupid wrestling match," Sol said. "What are they betting?" Sue asked. Sol just shrugged his shoulders and ordered a drink.

**Meanwhile...**

Bray had just hit his running senton on Jericho and was crawling around in that creepy way he does. Aria and Totomaru had been sent on a mission and left Boze and Gajeel alone. "See, I told you he was going to win," Boze gloated to Gajeel. "Just watch Jericho, he's gonna win," Gajeel said, still as confident as ever. "Hey, you wanna make a bet?" Gajeel asked Boze. "Sure, what are the stakes?" Boze asked, suddenly more interested in what Gajeel was gonna say. "If Bray wins, I'll be your personal servant for the rest of the year," Gajeel said leaning back in his chair. "Alright," Boze said, agreeing to the terms, "But what if you win?" "Well, If Jericho wins, which he definitely will, you have to ask your little crush, Sue, on a date," Gajeel said as his smirk grew bigger.

Boze's entire face exploded into a blush. He turned around to see his crush talking to Sol. He didn't want to think of or use Sue like a cheap toy for a stupid bet. But, his confidence got the better of him. "Deal," Boze said as he forcefully shook Gajeel's hand. Back to the match, Bray had set Jericho up for the Sister Abigail, his finishing maneuver. "Ha! I told you he was gonna win," Boze cheered as he started thinking of all the things he was going to make Gajeel do as his servant. "You think so, huh?" Gajeel said as he pointed back to the TV with his signature smirk. Boze looked and to his horror, he saw Jericho counter the Sister Abigail, get rid of Wyatt's stable mates, Eric Rowan and Luke Harper, hit his own finishing move, the Codebreaker, and pin Wyatt for the pinfall in one fell swoop.

Then the announcer said those words that right now that sealed Boze's fate; "Here is your winner, Chris Jericho." Gajeel then faced Boze and patted him on the back. "Well, a deals a deal". "Wait man, I...I don't think I can," Boze said, with his head facing the floor. "Whaddya mean?" "Look, what if she rejects me? Our friendship will be ruined, I'll lose my one true love..." Boze was about to ramble on more, but Gajeel lifted him up by his collar. "Look, ya made a bet, and ya lost. Now, if you don't go over there and ask her out on a date, I'll just read her that crappy poem ya made for her a couple of weeks ago," Gajeel threatened as he threw Boze on the hard, wooden floor.

Boze's eyes widened. "H...h...how do y...you know about that? I threw it away!" Boze started loudly telling him. "I fished it out. Never hurts to have a piece of blackmail," Gajeel said as he fished the piece of paper out of his pockets and waved it in front of his face. "Give it back!" Boze yelled as he pounced to try and take his awful poem away from Gajeel. Gajeel moved out of the way and ht the wood floor face first, and when he got up, he saw Sue looking down on him. "Boze, are you OK?" Sue asked with worry in her voice. Unbeknownst to Boze, Sue also has a crush on him, and also like him, feared rejection.

"Y...yeah, I...I'm fine, Sue," Boze barley managed to stutter out. Boze then looked over at Gajeel. Gajeel mouthed 'Ask her already'. Boze just sighed and looked Sue straight in the eye. "Sue, will you...go...on a date...with me?" Boze asked, with nervousness oozing out of him. When Boze said the word 'date', Sue put on a big smile and hugged him. Boze blushed at the contact and his little number started to react to this. He was lucky Sue,s face was buried in his chest, or she probably would've slapped him and called him a pervert.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Boze!" Sue yelled in excitement, causing the whole guild to whistle and cheer for Boze. Boze's spirits then suddenly went through the roof. "Really?" Boze asked as she nodded happily and quickly. "Alright, I'll come by your apartment and pick you up at 7:00." "OK, sounds great," Sue said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight," Sue said as she happily rushed out of the guild to prepare for her date. Boze, however, put his hand on where Sue kissed him, dreamily smiled, and muttered to himself "Yeah, tonight".

**Whaddya think? This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it quickly evolved into a multi chapter fic. Oh well. I was also surprised that Jericho beat Wyatt, just by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Losing a Bet, and Winning Love (Part 2)

Boze looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He was nervous as hell. In fact, he didn't think he could be any more nervous. Even the re-appointed Master Jose getting on him for spending almost $10,000 jewels to watch the Battleground PPV was less nerve racking. (In Volume 30 of Fairy Tail, they explain the how much a Jewel is in Yen, Japanese currency. 100 Jewels is like a dollar in yen. But for my own purposes, I'm using them as dollars instead of Yen).

Boze was wearing a suit he got at Men's Warehouse just for his date with Sue. Satisfied with his appearance, he headed out to Sue's apartment to escort her to the restaurant. When Boze was pretty sure he was at the right apartment, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. When he opened the door, he was sure his nose was bleeding a little bit. Sue was wearing a long, purple dress with no straps, exposing part of her cleavage for Boze to see. Sue saw him there and flashed a huge smile. "Are you ready to go," Sue asked before she noticed that Boze's nose was bleeding.

"Boze, what happened to you? Why is your nose bleeding," Sue asked as she rushed over to see what happened. Boze knew that Sue would probably cancel the date if she knew that he was staring at her boobs. "Uh, I...tripped on one of the stairs and my face hit the wooden floor," Boze lied as he held out his hand. "But enough about that. Ready to go, Sue?" Boze said as he was trying to change the subject. Sue flashed another huge smile as she nodded and took his hand.

**30 minutes later at the restaurant**

Boze and Sue enter the restaurant and a waiter shows up to take them to their table. They get settles, and place their orders. Boze and Sue then start talking about random things, such as their excitement that their old guild is back together again and recent missions they went on. Then their food came, and they still talked while they ate their food. Boze and Sue seemed like they were having a good time.

Boze then decided that it seemed like a good time to confess his feelings. "Sue, I know we've been friends for a long time, but I have something to tell you," Boze started off nervously. A rush of excitement came over Sue as she knew exactly what he was going to say. "Yes, Boze?" Sue said, indicating for him to continue. "Well, it's just that...I just wanted you to know that...I...love you," Boze finally managed to stutter out. Sue felt so happy, she felt like she could fly.

"I love you too, Boze," Sue said as she leaned in to kiss Boze, and Boze was doing the same thing. However, Gajeel, who was on a date with Levy in this very restaurant, saw them about to kiss, and came up to them, much to the surprise of Sue, and the surprise and annoyance of Boze. "Hey Boze, so you actually honored the bet and took Sue out. Man, I honestly thought you would've chickened out," Gajeel said as he patted Boze's back hard. Boze was so angry and embarrassed right now that he just wanted to stab Gajeel with the butter knife he had. "A...a...a bet?" Sue said in a quiet and shocked tone of voice. She was visibly shaking and tears were rolling down her face. "You only...took me out...and told me...you...loved me...because of...a stupid bet?" Sue said, getting angrier and more hurt every second.

"No! Look I can explain," Boze said trying to make her feel better. But, Sue stood up and started to walk out the restaurant. "Sue wait, where are you going?" Boze asked, out of worry and concern. "Home," Sue said quietly with tears still pouring out of her eyes. "But...but...but Sue," Boze said as he tried to grab her. Sue turned around and slapped him in the face so hard, his glasses fell off and his nose started to bleed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Sue screamed at Boze. "YOU PLAYED WITH MY HEART AND BROKE IT JUST FOR A STUPID BET WITH GAJEEL? YOU JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FROM NOW ON, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, HEAR YOU, OR EVEN THINK OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Sue continued to scream as she ran out of the restaurant, still crying.

Boze just stood there with his head down, fist clenched and tears coming out of his eyes. Gajeel came over to him and patted him on the back again. "She'll get over it. She just needs some time to cool off," Gajeel said in an apathetic tone of voice. Boze then whipped his head around with an angry look on his face. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Boze screamed as he shoved Gajeel away from him, preparing to use his magic on Gajeel. "SOUND BLAST: DISTURBED!" Gajeel was hit with the sound blast and Boze kept it on him until he was rendered unconscious. Boze then ran out of the restaurant to try and make everything right with Sue.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing a Bet, Winning Love (Part 3)

Boze ran out of the restaurant, looking for Sue's apartment building. He was so angry and sad at that he forgot the directions to her apartment complex. Boze really wanted to turn Gajeel into a pile of scrap heap, but he decided that getting to Sue was his biggest concern. Boze then saw Sue's Hindu welcome mat on her door. (I thought that since she had a Bindi on her head that she had some sort of Indian decent in her).

Boze knocked on the door, and nobody answered. When Boze knocked the door again, Sue answered, but not the way he wanted. "GO AWAY, BOZE," Sue screamed from her room, not wanting to talk to the man who broke her heart. "I just wanted to explain what happened", Boze said with a hint of desperation so that he could at least talk to her. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE," Sue screamed again, and Boze could hear her crying a little bit while she was yelling.

Boze was about to turn around and go home, but something inside of him told him that he shouldn't give up and fight to win back Sue's love. Boze turned around and kicked Sue's door off its hinges. (I know it's a little extreme, but he's in love, and people do stupid and crazy things for love). Sue yelped from surprise, and Boze heard it coming from her bedroom. When he got in there, he saw Sue cuddled in her blanket, with the dress she wore just a couple of hours ago strewn on the floor.

Boze quickly realized that Sue was just in her panties and bra, which made him blush and get a little nosebleed. Once he was finished with that, he sat next to Sue on the bed. Sue responded by throwing a pillow at him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR? YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T CALL THE COPS ON YOUR ASS," Sue screamed at him while trying to punch him hard enough to make him leave, but it didn't work, as her punched had no effect on him.

"Sue, look, Gajeel was right about the bet on the Battleground match. But, I didn't take the bet just for the hell of it," Boze started. Sue then looked up at him, and her bloodshot eyes and tear soaked cheeks made it obvious that she had been crying. "Well then, why did you take the bet?" Sue asked, notably calmer than when Boze broke into her apartment. "Because… because… because I really wanted to ask you out, but I was too afraid of rejection to say anything. This bet gave me an opportunity to finally ask you out and make our relationship more intimate," Boze explained.

Sue's eyes nearly bulged out of her head after he said that. "So, you really do love me?" Sue asked with hope oozing out of her voice. Boze answered by climbing into her bed and kissing her. Boze then released the kiss, and smirked a little. "That answer your question?" Boze asked with some seductiveness in his voice. "Yeah, Mērā pi'āra," Sue said with a huge smile on her face. Boze just had a confused look on his face. "Me what?" Boze asked, hoping that it was some affectionate nickname. "Sorry, it's Punjabi for 'my love'", Sue explained. "Sometimes, when my emotions are in overdrive, I'll switch back to my native Punjabi".

"Wow, I didn't know you could speak Punjabi," Boze said, astonished. "I also speak Urdu, and I'm a Hindu," Sue said. "Wow, maybe you could tell me more about yourself," Boze suggested. Sue smiled a little before kissing him. "Well since you're so interested, I was born in a home in the Southlands…"

**Time skip: 6 hours later**

Boze and Sue spent the entire night telling the other about themselves and kissing in between stories. During one of those stories, Sue got a call from Gajeel. He said that Phantom Lord got disbanded again after Jose and the Element 3 attacked a couple of Fairy Tail wizards. "Well, looks like we'll have to find a new guild," Sue said. "Well, any guild's fine as long as I'm with you," Boze said before he kissed her on the cheek. They then cuddled on Sue's bed, figuring out their new life together.


End file.
